


Cookies and Cuddles

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Schmoop, references to sex but no actual sex, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Making Christmas cookies is one of Linkara’s favorite activities. His boyfriends begrudgingly--at first--help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from Lewis where he stated one of his favorite activities was to make Christmas cookies.

“I am not wearing that.” It was stated flatly by Spoony as he crossed his arms. 

“Your choice. I thought you might want to protect your clothes, is all,” Linkara said, shrugging as he tossed the apron aside. “Insano, you want one?”

“If I must take part in this silly activity,” the doctor said, taking a plain lavender colored apron, “I suppose it’s best to not get my scrubs dirty. Goodness knows my cleaning bill is high enough, with having to have them washed after my experiments sometimes go awry.”

Linkara just smiled. He held out the other apron, a pretty azure colored one. He already had his chocolate colored one tied on. “Spoony? You sure?”

With a growl, he snapped the apron out of Linkara’s hand and began to tie it on. “I still don’t know how you talked me into it. Or him.” He pointed at Insano.

“Simple. Despite your gruff exteriors you’re both total marshmallows inside. I took advantage of that fact.” They both glared at him. He smiled and added, “and you both love me and don’t want to see me sad.”

“There is that,” Spoony muttered as he finished tying the knot behind his back. 

“Your pout is hard to countenance,” Insano added quietly. 

“You say the sweetest things,” he said, kissing first the doctor then the gamer. “Okay, so I already got out all the ingredients. Mom sent me her recipe so we just have to follow it. Should be a piece of cake for a scientist like you,” he added with a grin to Insano. “Food pun not intended.”

Insano huffed and looked down at the piece of paper, with Linkara’s hand writing on it. “How are we going to do this? In order to efficiently--”

Linkara nudged him with his hip, making Insano turn to him. “It’s not about efficiency, Insano.” He smiled gently as one of his favorite songs was cued up on the music player. “It’s about fun. It’s about togetherness. It’s about Christmas.”

“Oh God,” Spoony put his face in his hands. “If you break into song--”

Linkara nudged him too. He got them started. They used the Christmas cookie cutters he’d had for years. They cut shapes into the dough, then slid cookie sheets into the oven. 

“What do we do while the cookies are baking?” Insano asked, looking lost. 

Linkara smiled and wiped at his forehead, leaving a smudge of flour there. “We clean up. The kitchen,” he clarified, as Spoony smirked. “Then, if we have time, ourselves.” 

They moved well around each other. They’d been living together for about a year now, and had worked out routines and movements. Spoony took the opportunity to pinch Linkara’s ass and steal a kiss from Insano. Insano, meanwhile, muttered nearly constantly under his breath, things like ‘good thing my son isn’t here to see his father reduced to such activities’. 

Linkara watched them out of the corner of his eyes and knew that, despite everything, both men had enjoyed the afternoon. He’s seen Spoony smiling as he looked down at a reindeer cookie he’d cut out carefully. Insano had giggled as he got the mixture for the frosting absolutely the perfect color of his teal scrubs. And both his lovers hadn’t even noticed that Linkara had snuck off for a few minutes to take care of something on his own. 

When the kitchen was clean again, after pulling the first batch of cookies out and putting in the next--slapping Spoony’s hand as he reached for one--Linkara turned to them both. “We’ve got 20 minutes until the second batch is done. Then a while before they’ll be cool enough to decorate.”

“Whatever shall we do with the time?” Insano said in his best flirty voice, waggling his eyebrows. 

Linkara smiled. “I know exactly what we should do.”

“So do I,” Spoony said, started to pull his shirt up and off. He’d already discarded the apron. He blinked in surprise when he got his head free and saw Linkara had walked away. Shrugging, he followed as he put his shirt back on, only to pause in confusion at the sight of the comic book reviewer settling down on the couch. 

Remote in hand, Linkara patted the cushions beside him. 

“Wait, what?” Insano said from the doorway. “We’re not going to have sex?”

“Not right now,” Linkara said. “We’re going to watch Patrick Stewart be awesome in _A Christmas Carol_ while we wait for the next batch of cookies.” He flicked the remote and started the DVD. 

“We can have sex while we wait,” Spoony pointed out. 

“You know if we do that we’ll end up forgetting about the cookies and they’ll burn.” Linkara shot them both a look.

“What?” Insano said, crossing the room. “Just because of that one time when the chicken--”

“We had to call the fire department!” Linkara pointed out, then took a deep breath. “Look, I’m not risking it again. Not with cookies.”

“I see.” Spoony sat down beside him, folding his arms. “So cookies rank over sex with us?” He was pouting. 

Linkara reached up and pulled the hovering Insano down to the couch, then looped arms around both men and pulled them in. He turned his head and first kissed Spoony, then Insano. “Don’t be silly,” was all he said, settling back, arms still around both men. 

The two dark haired men exchanged several looks behind Linkara’s back. 

“If you think I don’t know what you’re doing then you’re delusional,” he said, not looking away from the TV. 

They settled in to watch the movie. Eventually the timer went off and Insano got up to go get the cookies. Spoony’s head was pillowed on Linkara’s lap and he didn’t want either man to have to move. When he was done putting the cookies on the cooling racks he went back in, opening his mouth as he settled back down.

“Yes, we’ll wait until Soi gets home to decorate them. I just didn’t want him in the kitchen while we were making them. You know how he gets. That’s why I arranged that playdate for him,” Linkara said before Insano could speak, not looking away from the screen. 

Insano shook his head, hair flying. A hand came up and tangled in said locks, pulling him down to a shoulder. The three sat there on the couch, cuddled with each other, for the remainder of the film. As the credits played, Linkara turned his head, a smile playing on his lips. Spoony was asleep in his lap, Insano on his shoulder was out as well. Oreo, who had settled down by the couch, was also asleep. His arms hurt from being in the same position for so long but he didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to disturb them and also didn’t want to lose the intimacy of the moment. His little family--well, most of it, anyway--here and happy, with him. He felt a swell of emotion and must have made a noise because Spoony’s eyes opened and looked up at him. 

“Sex now?” He asked, sleepily.

Linkara laughed, waking Insano. “No. Someone has to go pick up Soi from his playdate then we’re decorating cookies. Oh, put the puppy eyes away,” he told Spoony. “Anyone would think you never get laid.”

Insano was already shuffling around, grabbing his keys and putting his lab coat back on. Slipping the stethoscope around his neck--he didn’t like to go out without said accoutrements--he looked back at the two of them. “Don’t even think about starting something without me. Also, I do not want to walk in on anything when I bring Soi home, either. Last time he had too many questions.”

Spoony had also gotten up and stretched. He reached out, snagged Insano and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. “No promises,” he said, letting him go. 

Insano snorted and looked at Linkara. “Keep him in check.”

“No promises,” he echoed his boyfriend.

“And keep your hands off the cookies!” Insano said, heading for the door. 

“Love you too, dear,” Spoony called after him.

“Hey!” Linkara shouted as the door shut. “I didn’t get a kiss!”

“You’ll live, I think,” Spoony said then squawked as he was pulled back down to the couch, into Linkara’s lap. “Wanna go steal a cookie?” 

“No need.” He pushed Spoony off his lap, got up and went to get a bag from a high shelf. He spilled a bunch of cookies out. He saw Spoony gawping. “I stopped by Mom’s last night, when I got the recipe. She gave me a batch she’d already made. I figured we might need them if ours went wrong.”

“You’ve been sitting on these since last night?!” Spoony grabbed a Christmas tree and shoved it in his mouth. “Gonna getcha for that,” he said with a mouthful of cookie. 

Linkara had already started munching on a Santa cookie. 

“Wait, what about Insano? Guess we should leave some for him.”

Linkara smiled. “I left a bag in the car, for him and Soi.” Seeing the surprised expression, he laughed. “What, you know my Mom always makes enough feed an army.” He pulled Spoony to him. “Admit it. You liked this.”

Shrugging, Spoony said, “most people like cookies.”

Linkara shook his head in fond exasperation. He kissed his guy’s cheek and went to take another bite of Santa. “Hey!” He shouted as he saw Oreo was eating the rest of it. Shaking his head, he turned to see Spoony holding out an angel cookie. He took it. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” They sat, munching on their goodies, until Insano arrived back with Soi. Oreo pranced around them as Soi bounced into the room, chattering about his day, wanting to know if they could decorate the cookies now. 

“Go put your things away, son, and then we can.” Insano told him. The scientist turned to look at Linkara and Spoony, still on the couch. “Your doing, I believe?” He said, holding up a half empty bag of cookies. 

“Couldn’t leave you out,” Linkara protested as Spoony hefted their own bag. 

“You get to chase Soi down tonight when he’s on his sugar rush,” Insano threatened. He bent down and kissed both men, which was about all he had time for before Soi came bursting back in, demanding they decorate cookies.

They got up, all heading into the kitchen--even a hopeful Oreo--smiling and laughing. Linkara lingered a little, watching his happy family. This was Christmas all right. Love, life, family, happiness. And cookies, he thought as he joined them. 

What could be better?

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> It's one week til Easter (almost) and I post Christmas fic. I've been meaning to put this up for a while but am finally getting around to it today.


End file.
